1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an array substrate and display panel using the same, and more particularly to an in-cell touch organic light emitting diode (OLED) array substrate, and display panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch display device can be categorized as out-cell, on-cell and in-cell type according to the position of the touch panel. An out-cell touch display device is formed by disposing a layer of touch panel over a display panel not equipped with touch function. An on-cell touch display device is formed by adding a touch sensor onto a top layer of a color filter substrate. An in-cell touch display device is formed by directly integrating a touch sensor into a display panel. Of the three types, the on-cell touch panel and the in-cell touch panel do not require the use of an external touch panel, hence reducing the thickness of the glass and thin film of the panel and complying with the trend of lightweight and thinness of electronic devices.
However, in the process of manufacturing an in-cell thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, the common voltage (Vcom) electrode of a TFT and the anode or cathode electrode of an OLED will shield the sensing electrode of a touch sensor. The shielding effect of common voltage electrode makes touch function deteriorate or even fail.
To obtain normal operation of an in-cell touch sensor, the display electrodes must be divided into partitions, such that the display electrodes and the sensing electrodes are staggered with each other. However, such process requires small spacing between electrodes by high-precision fine mask, not only increasing manufacturing difficulties but also incurring more cost.